The Only Exception
by Diagura
Summary: *SONGFIC* When Gail was a little girl, her father made a huge mistake and she promises herself that she would never fall in love. One day at work, she meets someone that might cause her to break that promise. Rated for Language.


**I decided there weren't enough Gail Kim fics on this site, because there aren't xD**

**And most of the Christian fics I see are slash, so… NO I DON'T READ THEM**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any recognized characters, they are property of themselves, WWE/TNA, and Vince McMahon/Dixie Carter, I do NOT own Paramore or **_**The Only Exception**_**, they are property of themselves and **_**Fueled by Ramen, and themselves.

* * *

**_

**-Flashback-**

_**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind,**_

_**Broke his own heart and I watched,**_

_**As he tried to reassemble it,**_

_**And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget,**_

_**And that was the day that I promised, that I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist**_

_ "Daddy? Are you crying?" Gail said as she watched her father weep on his bed . He had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He lost his wife. The woman he loved for years. Now she was gone, and she wasn't coming back…_

_ "Why the hell did I let her go… I'm so fucking stupid to let that happen…" He cursed quietly to the wind completely ignoring the fact that his daughter Gail was standing beside him._

_ "Daddy?" Gail said once more with tears building up in her black eyes. It was the first time she ever say her father cry. It was devastating to her to see, but this was life. _

_ "Gail…" He whimpered quietly finally noticing his now weeping daughter. "Promise me you'll never make the same mistake that I did…"_

_ "Daddy… Will she come back?" She said falling into her father's build arms._

_ "No, Gail… She won't…" And with that, Gail promised herself that she would never fall in love. From that day forward, she hated couples because she knew that they would never last. Never._

**-End Flashback-**

_**Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts,**_

_**And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, or keep a straight face,**_

_**And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance,**_

_**And up until now, I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness,**_

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**_

15 years have passed since Gail's mother had left. She was now happily living in Toronto, working as a waitress at Olive Garden. She quietly set up the tables with her friends, Traci Brooks, and Trish Stratus. The restaurant wouldn't be open for another hour, so Gail chose to help in the kitchen.

Gail never had a boyfriend. She never wanted a boyfriend. She never fell in love. She never wanted to fall in love. In fact, she didn't believe in love. Trish and Traci felt bad for her, however, they didn't know about her past. They didn't know what Gail had gone through.

After a month, her father started to look for other women. This devastated her that he could eve think about replacing her. She tried running away numerous times, but she was always found by her father. After a while, she finally accepted the fact that her father had found someone else. She just hated the fact that he had done it so soon.

It was almost time for closing, and there was only one customer left and he was in Gail's area. He was tall, blond, and handsome. She watched him just sit there looking through the menu idly. After waiting a few minutes, she walked towards him and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Gail, I'll be your waitress for today, see anything you like?" She asked the young man who looked just barely older than her. He turned to her, his brown eyes glistening under the light.

"Hi, I'm not really sure, how about you just get me anything and a water?" The young man told her as she wrote it down. He eyed her carefully. Her black hair was up in a ponytail showing off her beautiful face. As she took the menu from him, their hands touch and they both feel a surge of electricity run through their bodies.

After he finished eating, he walked over to Gail who was silently turning off the lights at the other side of the building. He smiled and looked into her eyes. She noticed he was there and looked up. As their eyes met, they both stood there quietly.

"Could I get you number… Gail?" He asked looking through his pockets for a piece of paper.

"I don't go on dates, sorry…" She replied and turned on her heel to walk away. He grabbed her arm gently and spun her around to look back into her eyes.

"And why is that?"

"I don't believe in love…" She said softly looking down.

"Well you should. And you should believe in love at first site because I think I'm in love with you." With that, she looked up at him shocked with what she just heard. They only met a few minutes ago, and he was telling her he loved her?

When she said nothing, the young man inched closer. With their noses barely touching, he tilted his head to the side and gently pushed his lips up against hers. Shocked, Gail didn't do anything. She just stood there silently as he pulled away.

"I'll be back tomorrow…" He smiled and walked away. Just before he got out of the door, he turned back. "By the way, my name's Christian."

Gail stood there shocked at what just happened. It wasn't the fact that he kissed her, but the fact that she liked it. Was she in love too?

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**And I'm on my way to believing,**_

_**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing

* * *

**_

**OMG IT SUCKS! xD But I think I need more than 3 fics, so I'm gonna put it up.**

**I have more fics in my documents, but I dunno if I should put any up.**

**Partly because they're stupid and partly because I'm scared to do so xD**

**Please Review! n_n**


End file.
